


Alone Doesn’t Always Mean Lonely (And So it Begins)

by starchaser22



Series: The Undercover College Student AU No One Asked For [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Gen, Prologue, and so it begins, batfam, yikes hopefully posting this will motivate me to finish the next part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: Let it be stated that Batman prefers to work alone.Now that that’s out of the way, he needs a team.





	Alone Doesn’t Always Mean Lonely (And So it Begins)

**Author's Note:**

> AND SO IT BEGINS  
> This is actually kind of like... the prologue to a (hopefully) much larger series I’m working on. Cross your fingers and hope I somehow write things!

Let it be stated that Batman prefered to work alone. 

I mean, there are situations that require multiple people. It’s why the Justice League, and all groups following, were originally created. 

It can actually be fairly enjoyable to work along someone you trust. Clark, Diana, Dick; there’s a certain level of comfort that comes with having a second set of hands to watch your back. It’s always nice to have someone you can work with and trust. 

Key word: _trust_. 

But Bruce has also trained an impressive set of young heroes. From Robin to Nightwing, the set of colorfully costumed birds provide a solid foundation for present-day Gotham to rise higher than it ever has. 

And now he needs their help. 

The surfacing of a new drug labeled  _cethoyz_ targeted torwards college students was sweeping the nation. While teenagers and young adults will always follow some new pill or drink, cethoyz was much more dangerous than your run-of-the-mill crack cocaine. It contains several highly addictive elements, including an unhealthy amount of nicotine. Even if you have it just once, your body will immediately suffer extreme withdrawl symptoms.

But it’s not just the addiction; cethoyz causes life-threatening muscle decay.

If it was a single Gotham drug lord or whatever, he would just charge in and take them out, but this is so much larger, and from what Bruce could tell, it was centered in Hub City.

He thought about calling up The Question or someone from one of the neighboring cities. He could just drop the issue on their lap and walk away, but this issue affected his city, too.

It’s too small for the League to handle; besides, Bruce thinks that this might need to be handled more gently. Undercover, perhaps.

He grabs him phone from the side table, scrolling to find Barbara’s contact before calling.

_One ring, two rings... Click._

_”_ Bruce? Hi,” her voice was chipper on the opposite end, despite it being a little past midnight.

Bruce glanced between the many screens laid out before him, containing various scattered facts and sightings of cethoyz. “Hello, Barbara. I believe I have a new project for you, but you’re going to need a team.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: has never seen a single drug in my life


End file.
